Behind The Pain
by Ryeka.Yuu2
Summary: Karena pada akhirnya dibalik semua hal yang kita jalani kini ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang menanti... Para tetua ternyata memiliki ide yang bisa membuat Naruto kelimpungan... Dia baru saja patah hati dan hari ini dijodohkan? Bisakah mereka menjalaninya, Naruto dan tunanganny? Happy Reading Minna...
1. Chapter 1

~_**Behind The Pain~**_

Disclaimer: Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata

Warning: OOC (a little bit, kayaknyaa...), Gak Jelas, Aneh dan sebagainya yang tidak patut dicontoh...Typo(s)

Rated: T (Gag tau kedepannya,,semoga tetap di rate ini)

_**Don't Like? Please Don't Read...**_

**~Part-1~**

"Aku akan menikah Naruto," Kata-kata Sakura sukses membuat tangan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan gulungan-gulungan kerja di meja Hokage berhenti. _Sapphire-_nya menatap gadis musim semi yang sejak dulu mengisi relung hatinya, meski hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Naruto mendongak menatap _emerald _di depannya. "Dengan _Teme_?" Entah kenapa walaupun Naruto sudah tahu pasti jawaban Sakura, dirinya masih berharap dengan perasaan Sakura.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun _melamarku tiga hari yang lalu," Sakura menjawab dengan sedikit wajah merona, tampak binar kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari mata hijau teduhnya. Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum lebar membalas binar di mata hijau teduh gadis musim semi itu. "Selamat kalau begitu, Sakura-_chan,_"

Sakura membalas dengan senyuman manis dan pamit pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan undangan pernikahannya tergeletak di depan Hokage muda tersebut. Ketika teman satu timnya itu sudah menutup pintu ruangan dan menyisakan Naruto sendirian, barulah emosi sebenarnya muncul. Menguar ke permukaan. Membuatnya sesak, dada sebelah kirinya entah kenapa terasa sakit. Diremasnya perlahan bagian yang kini menyakitinya. Tapi rasa itu tetap ada. Ia tetap terluka.

_Saphire-_nya yang selalu setia dengan semangat ninjanya, kini seakan menghianatinya. Cahaya matanya meredup.

"Sakura," suara lirih tersebut terdengar.

"Sakura," nama itu terdengar lagi.

"Sakura," kali ini terasa pilu. Air mata tak sanggup ditahannya lagi. Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini. Ia sudah berusaha merelakan, melepas gadis tersebut dengan ketegaran hatinya tapi tameng dirinya seakan runtuh tak berbekas ketika mendengar kini gadis kesayangannya telah dimiliki. Dimiliki oleh sahabatnya, _rival-_nya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa rasanya tetap sakit Sakura?" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya masih dengan telapak tangannya yang meremas bagian kiri dadanya. "Sakit," Air mata itu terus mengalir, tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"Naruto-_kun,_"

Tanpa disadari Hokage muda tersebut, seorang gadis bermahkota indigo sedang menangis di balik pintu ruangan. Hati gadis tersebut ikut sakit. Dirinya ikut menangis mendengar suara pilu tersebut. Hinata, dirinya juga menahan perih yang sama.

Perih karena cinta yang tak pernah tersambut.

**Oo00oO**

Sulit dipercaya memang, kalau sekarang dirinya harus berdiri di antara puluhan tamu yang memadati ruangan ini untuk datang ke acara pernikahan keturunan Uchiha terakhir tersebut. Sebagai orang nomor satu di desanya, ia harus datang. Mau, tidak mau. Ingin, tidak ingin. Bagaimana pun perasaannya saat ini. Ia harus datang. Harus.

Kibaran jubah hokage hitam miliknya, membuat Naruto mendapat banyak orang yang memberi salam membungkuk hormat pada dirinya. Dia tetap menunjukkan wibawa dan sifat cerianya, walaupun batinnya tetap teriris. Tetap sakit.

Hanya mata _pearl _itu yang dapat membedakan. Hanya Hinata. Gadis itu ikut mengerutkan keningnya melihat senyuman Naruto. Senyuman yang entah kenapa terasa dingin.

'Naruto-_kun _terlihat sedih,' Gadis itu ingin memberikan semangat lagi pada pemuda pirang itu. Ingin menghiburnya. Ingin mendampinginya.

Hinata melangkah ragu. Apakah keputusannya tepat jika ia mendekat? Apa Naruto akan menolak kehadirannya? Entahlah Hinata tidak tahu. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak mencobanya. Setidaknya gagal setelah mencoba, tidak akan membawa penyesalan bukan?

Tangan porselennya menyentuh pundak yang berlapiskan jubah hitam tersebut. "Naruto-_kun_," panggilan lembut tersebut membuat Naruto menoleh ke kanan.

"Hinata?" tangan tan miliknya menurunkan telapak tangan Hinata yang masih setia berada di pundaknya. Dari tatapan mata gadis Indigo tersebut, Naruto tahu Hinata pasti menanyakan keadaannya. Diremasnya pelan tangan porselen tersebut "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata"

Gadis di depannya hanya menunduk. Naruto hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ketika sebuah teriakan yang dikenalnya mendekat. "Naruto,kamu dipanggil tuh. Oh! Kau juga Hyuuga" Sasuke yang saat itu sedang mengantar Sakura beramah tamah dengan tamu mendekat sambil menggandeng Sakura.

Melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh secara langsung di depan matanya, membuat hatinya berkedut sakit. Hinata menoleh kesamping, memastikan bahwa pemuda di sebelahnya baik-baik saja, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Yang ia dapati adalah wajah ceria penuh kepalsuan dan sebuah senyuman getir.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya yang bernada ceria dan ribut itu.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung mendengar nada suara Naruto "Kenapa _Dobe?_"

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. Siapa yang memanggil kami _Teme?_" Naruto memandang sahabatnya lagi, tepat di manik matanya. Seakan menegaskan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan keadaanya.

Pemuda Uchiha tersebut menunjuk kerumunan tetua desa yang tengah berkumpul dengan Tsunade. Melihat wajah-wajah berkerut dan tua yang sedang memperhatikannya membuat Naruto harus mengernyit tidak suka. Ayolah, di saat-saat seperti ini dia harus berdebat lagi dengan para tetua yang seharusnya sudah pada hidup di panti jompo tersebut. Ingin sekali Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan penuh sesak itu, menjauh sejauh mungkin. Seandainya ia tidak melihat delikan Tsunade, yang mengancam keselamatan jiwa dan raganya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura-_chan, Teme! _Semoga kalian berdua bahagia," Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. Pandangannya beralih pada Sakura, Naruto mendekat. Dijabatnya tangan Sakura, sembari memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Walaupun Naruto sering memeluk Sakura, tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa. Jika ia memaksa, dirinya yakin, ia pasti tidak sanggup melepaskan pelukannya. Pandangan bingung tentu terlihat jelas di mata Sakura, tidak biasanya Naruto manjadi pendiam dan tidak mengucapakan apa-apa.

Seakan membaca kebingungan gadis _emerald _itu. Naruto berusaha menyusun kalimat yang setidaknya tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan siapa pun. "Semoga kini kamu bahagia Sakura," Naruto menambah dengan cengiran khasnya.

Dilepasnya tangan putih tersebut, matanya beralih pada Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam melihat mata _sapphire _kebanggan Naruto berubah sendu. "Ayo, Hinata-_chan,_ kita pergi"

Hinata mengangguk. Di jabatnya tangan Sasuke sembari mengucapkan kata selamat. Kemudian beralih pada Sakura, dia merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura. "Selamat Sakura-_chan _semoga kalian berbahagia," Hinata tersenyum getir. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin menangis mengingat perjuangan Naruto untuk gadis musim semi ini. Cepat-cepat ia pamit pergi dan menyusul Naruto yang telah lebih dulu meninggalkan pasangan tersebut.

Hinata mengikuti langkah pelan Naruto, menatap punggung tegap di depannya yang entah kenapa kini tampak rapuh.

Mereka telah sampai di meja para tetua berkumpul. "Ada apa kalian memanggilku dan Hinata?" Naruto menampakkan wajah dinginnya. Tetua adalah hal yang paling tidak ia sukai diantara hal-hal lain yang ia sukai dari Konoha. Mereka hanya mencampuri urusan pribadi sampai tingkah lakunya sehari-hari. Membuat Naruto ingin sekali mencekik mereka.

'Harusnya mereka dilenyapkan,' pikir Naruto. Tapi mana mungkin, walaupun tidak di akui secara deklaratif oleh Naruto para tetua memegang peranan yang cukup penting. Tidak mungkin diabaikan apalagi dilenyapkan. Pikiran konyol.

"_Rokudaime-sama _sudah seharusnya anda menggunakan bahasa yang tepat ketika menyapa kami," seseorang perempuan tua dengan rambut yang digelung ke atas memperingatinya.

Bukan Naruto namanya kalo dia peduli. "Katakan saja,"

Seorang laki-laki tua berjubah putih angkat bicara, "Melihat keadaan Hokage yang sudah cukup umur, anda seharusnya sudah berkeluarga seperti teman-teman anda yang lain,"

Naruto masih mendengarkan. Entah apa yang kini dipikirkan oleh para tetua tersebut.

"Jadi kami pikir anda sudah seharusnya menikah," kata-kata terakhir dari laki-laki tua tersebut sanggup membuat Naruto menganga. Menikah?

Dia baru saja patah hati dan sekarang di suruh menikah. _Kami-sama_! Ide mereka benar-benar buruk.

"Kami berniat menjodohkan anda dengan Hinata Hyuuga," ternyata laki-laki tua tersebut masih melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan kali ini Naruto harus dibuat kaget lagi dengan semakin gilanya ide mereka. Sedangkan Hinata, harus menunduk dalam-dalam.

Dijodohkan? Sekalian saja katakan bahwa dia harus punya anak besok.

"Urusan pribadiku, bukan urusan kalian" Naruto menggeram marah. Sudah cukup hidupnya diatur-atur oleh mereka.

"Kami melaksanakan ini bukan tanpa ada alasan, Hokage-_sama_" laki-laki tua yang lain mencoba menenangkan. "Kami hanya ingin memiliki anak-anak berbakat di masa depan nanti untuk melanjutkan pembangunan di Konoha,"

"Dan kalian memilihku dan Hinata untuk jadi kelinci percobaan? Ide buruk," Naruto menjawab dingin. Hinata hanya mampu terkesiap mendengar penolakan Naruto.

Ternyata dirinya memang tidak diinginkan. Tidak ada perasaan khusus dari pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini berada di depannya. Eksistensinya ternyata hanya sebuah angin lalu bagi Naruto.

"Jika anda menolak berarti _Rokudaime-sama _harus melihat sendiri pembantain sebuah keluarga _lagi_," kata-kata dari laki-laki tua berbaju putih tersebut membuat gigi Naruto beradu satu sama lain. Lagi? Seperti keluarga Uchiha dan kini mereka mengincar Hyuuga?

Ohh! _Kami-sama _bunuh saja mereka. Dan Naruto pasti merelakan dengan senang hati. Kata-kata laki-laki tersebut membuat Naruto berpikir ulang. Apa dia harus menerimanya? Pertanyaan sulit.

Hinata yang mendengar keputusan para tetua hanya bisa diam membisu. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Klan-nya akan dibantai? Apa akan seperti keluarga Uchiha?

Dirinya tidak akan sanggup jika harus menanggung hal tersebut. Hinata menggapai jubah hitam Naruto dan menariknya. "Naruto_-kun_," panggilan Hinata. Membuat Naruto menoleh pada Hinata, dari pancaran mata pucat gadis tersebut Naruto tahu, Hinata takut.

"Apa alasan kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami ingin klan besar seperti Hyuuga taat pada kami jika pewaris mereka ada bersama anda," jawaban perempuan tua tadi membuat Naruto menggeram. "Mereka bukan budak kalian,"

"_Baa-chan,_" Naruto memanggil Tsunade dengan tatapan memelas. Tapi _Godaime Hokage _tersebut hanya membisu. Entah apa yang membuat dia diam saja. Mungkin ancaman lain yang juga dilontarkan oleh para tetua untuknya.

"Kita harus menutup segala celah untuk pemberontakan, pikirkan kata-kata kami," laki-laki tua berjubah merah ikut memberikan komentar.

Hinata menarik jubah Naruto lagi. Pandangan mata mereka beradu. Yang satu memohon dan yang satu lagi menentang.

Naruto memandang gadis yang kini menempel di sebelah tubuhnya dengan wajah yang hampir menangis. Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Otaknya masih berputar-putar untuk berpikir.

Terima. Dia akan terikat selamanya dengan Hinata, Naruto tahu Hinata menyukainya tapi dia tidak memliki perasaan khusus pada _Heiress _Hyuuga tersebut. Hinata gadis yang baik, tapi hatinya masih memikirkan gadis musim semi tersebut.

Tolak. Seluruh klan Hyuuga akan dibasmi. Mungkin itu hanya ancaman kosong, tapi Naruto tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Para tetua kadang tidak ingin dibantah. Mereka pasti melakukannya. Kepala mereka memang sekali-kali perlu dibenturkan, agar kembali normal.

Naruto memandang Hinata lagi. Gadis itu masih setia dengan tatapan memohonnya. Haah! Baiklah.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian," jawab Naruto akhirnya. Dia berlalu pergi sambil menyeret Hinata. Para tetua mandang jubah hitam yang berkibar itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

Hinata hanya bisa menahan rona di wajahnya. Walaupun paksaan, tapi hatinya tetap bahagia mendengar keputusan Naruto.

Ya, mereka akan menikah. ME-NI-KAH! Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar kebahagiaannya. Sebentar lagi namanya akan berubah dari Hyuuga Hinata menjadi Namikaze Hinata. Sebentar lagi.

**~TBC~**

_**Yo, minna-san...**_

_**Yuu buat fic baru nih..padahal yang lagi satu belum kelar,**_

_**Hitung-hitung idenya masih ada,**_

_**Semoga kalian menyukainya,**_

_**Tolong beri review ya...biar tambah semngat Yuu lanjutnya..**_

_**Hehe...Arigatou gozaimasu...**_

_**Salam Hangat,,**_

_**Yuu ^_-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Behind The Pain~**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ****Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata**

**Warning : ****Semakin tidak jelas, typo yang bertebaran dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan yang tidak patut dicontoh**

**Rated :T**** (Sepertinya akan tetap di rate ini, saya masih belum siap,,)**

_**Don't Like? Please, Don't read...**_

**~Part-2~**

Wangi bunga Lavender terasa memasuki indra penciumannya. Laki-laki pirang yang memasuki usia 24 tahun itu memandang hamparan kebun bunga lavender di hadapannya. Tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Hyuga. Warna bunga lavender mengingatkannya tentang sosok yang kini menjadi calon istrinya. CALON ISTRI.

Aaarrgghh! Dipikir berapa kalipun ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Dalam beberapa hari lagi Hinata akan menjadi istrinya. ISTRI-nya!

Dia hanya kenal Hinata sebagai Tuan Putri Hyuga. Seorang yang dipanggil adik oleh Neji. Teman se-tim Kiba dan Shino. Murid kesayangan Kurenai. Dia tidak mengerti Hinata, dia tidak tahu kebiasaan gadis tersebut, apa yang membuat gadis indigo tersebut tersenyum.

Jika ditanya tentang Sakura, mungkin dalam waktu kurang dari 3 detik dia sudah bisa menjawabnya. Tapi Hinata, dia tidak tahu. Ingin rasanya dia melarikan diri, tapi mengingat kini posisinya sebagai seorang Hokage, Naruto tidak boleh meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya. Dia bisa saja berpura-pura tidak membalas segala perhatian yang diberikan oleh Hinata selama persiapan pernikahan mereka, tapi gadis tersebut tidak menyerah. Dia selalu tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan Naruto. Ini membuatnya semakin berat.

Dan fakta yang membuat dirinya harus menanggung beban yang semakin berat dalam pernikahan ini adalah Hinata menyukainya. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut rela mengorbankan nyawanya di tengah medan pertempuran melawan Pain hanya demi menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya. Bukankah hal ini semakin membebaninya?

Lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah suara lembut yang dia kenal melewati indera pendengarannya. "Naruto-_kun,_"

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. Naruto sempat menahan nafas melihat penampilan Hinata. Kimono berwarna ungu membalut tubuh Hinata membuat kulit putih pucatnya semakin tampak kontras. Gadis ini yang akan menemaninya, bukan gadis berambut merah muda. Entah kenapa dadanya merasa nyeri lagi ketika mengingat Sakura.

Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut tanpa sadar meremas bagian depan dada kirinya yang berbalutkan jaket orange-hitam kesayangannya. Hinata yang menyadari kelakuan aneh Naruto segeran menghampiri pemuda tersebut "Kamu baik-baik saja, Naruto-_kun?_"

Hinata menatap penuh khawatir, ingin sekali ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap bagian tubuh Naruto yang terasa sakit tersebut. Tapi itu hanya menjadi niat baiknya saja, ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto ia mengurungkan langkahnya. Sebaliknya ketika mendapati ekspresi Naruto, langkah kakinya membuat Hinata menjauhi sosok Naruto. Tatapan terluka, wajah yang mengeras dan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Hinata melihat itu semua. Naruto sedang menahan kesedihannya. Kesedihan yang diyakini Hinata karena perempuan berambut merah muda. Karena Sakura. Hanya Sakura.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang kini telah berdiri tegak lagi. "Aku hanya kurang enak badan, apa Hiashi-_sama _sudah menunggu?"

"Iya, _tou-san _sedang menunggumu, tapi jika Naruto-_kun _sakit mungkin _tou-san _akan mengijinkan untuk menunda pertemuan ini," Hinata menampakkan wajah khawatirnya. Naruto hanya menggeleng "Tidak masalah bagiku,"

Pemuda bermata biru langit itu mendahului Hinata dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga. Kepala Hinata menunduk menatap telapak kakinya. Sampai kapan pun, Hinata merasa dia tidak bisa menggeser perasaan Naruto kepada Sakura.

Oo00oO

"Walaupun ini hanya siasat para tetua aku harap kamu tidak mengecewakanku," kata-kata Hiashi membuat Naruto tersentak. Orang tua di depannya benar, dia kini adalah seorang dewasa yang harusnya mampu melindungi. Melindungi seseorang yang 'terpaksa' mendampinginya. Melindungi fisik maupun batin Hinata.

Mata biru langitnya melirik gadis indigo di sebelahnya. Hinata hanya menunduk sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang berada diatas pangkuannya. Gadis disebelahnya adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan anda" Naruto memberikan tatapan tegas untuk meyakinkan orang tua di depannya. Hiashi hanya menganggukkan kepala memberikan respon kepada Hokage muda di hadapannya.

Berbeda dengan ayahnya, Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat perasaan Naruto hanya tanggung jawab bukan cinta yang Hinata inginkan. Mata putihnya mulai memanas, bulir-bulir air sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, siap menumpahkan perasaaan yang membuncah di hatinya. Hiashi meninggalkan dua orang di depannya, memberikan waktu untuk keduanya.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata diam dalam hening. Hinata tetap menunduk memperhatikan tangannya yang terkepal di atas pangkuannya. Merasa tidak ada suara dari sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Dia masih merasa canggung dan ingin memberikan ruang berpikir untuk Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun,_" panggilan lirih tersebut menghentikkan langkah Hokage muda tersebut. Kakinya memutar dan memperhatikkan surai ungu yang menghiasi sebuah punggung yang kini tampak bergetar menahan tangis.

"Bisakah aku menggantikkan Sakura?" pertanyaan Hinata entah kenapa memberikan benturan keras pada dada kiri Naruto. Terasa lebih menyakitkan ketika dia mengingat Sakura. Bagi Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata adalah dua sosok yang berbeda. Sakura adalah cinta pertama penuh warna merah muda yang menghiasi masa remajanya yang penuh adrenalin, sosok penggembira pada masa kecilnya yang kesepian dan impian terpendam yang direbut paksa oleh sahabatnya.

Berbeda dengan warna tenang lavender yang ditawarkan Hinata, sosok pendiam yang selalu membuatnya bingung, seorang yang selalu hilang kesadaran ketika melihatnya, sosok yang selalu menyadarkannya, mendampinginya dan satu-satunya sosok yang mencintainya.

Naruto memang tidak bisa melarikan diri dari perasaan Hinata, tapi demi apapun dia tidak ingin Hinata menggantikkan sosok yang bahkan tidak pernah dia genggam. Hinata adalah sosok lain di hatinya. Sosok yang harus ia lindungi. Dia sudah berjanji.

Terdengar hembusan nafas berat dari Naruto yang berada di belakang Hinata "Aku tidak ingin kamu menggantikannya, Hinata"

Hinata tersentak, dia memang tidak diinginkan. Tidak diberi kesempatan oleh Naruto. Dengan memantapkan hatinya Hinata bangkit berdiri dan memberanikan diri menatap mata _sapphire _di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun mungkin aku sudah bertindak egois," Hinata terdiam sejenak, suaranya tampak bergetar menahan tangis yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengalir keluar.

"Aku... hanya... hanya... ingin menyelamatkan klan-ku," Hinata tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya, membuat pemuda di depannya terkejut. "A... aku harap kamu tidak membenciku,"

Menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hinata bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tertegun.

"Maaf Hinata," dua kata tersebut entah kenapa malah membuat hati Naruto berdenyut sakit.

Oo00oO

Hinata keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga untuk menenangkan diri. Melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan berikutnya melarikan diri ke arah gunung, tempatnya biasa berlatih.

'Aku mungkin orang paling egois,'

Air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipi porselen Hinata. Dia hanya memikirkan dirinya yang terluka. Naruto juga terluka. Pemuda tersebut jauh lebih menderita darinya. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa berada di dekat Sakura lagi. Sedangkan dirinya masih bisa bersama Naruto. Dia benar-benar egois.

Tubuhnya yang kini terguyur oleh derasnya air terjun terasa dingin. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli, dia tetap melanjutkan latihannya. Walaupun tanpa sadar air mata terus mengalir jatuh bersama derasnya guyuran air terjun.

"Hiks… maaf… maaf…Naruto-_kun… _maaf,"

Oo00oO

Naruto berjalan menuju taman keluarga Hyuuga, hanya ingin memastikan gadis yang melarikan diri darinya tersebut baik-baik saja. Langkah kakinya yang pelan membawanya menuju taman dengan bunga lavender tersebut.

Beberapa orang yang melewati Hokage muda tersebut membungkuk penuh hormat. Naruto berhenti ketika mendapati Hanabi dan Hiashi sedang berlatih.

"Hiashi-_san, _apakah Hinata bersama anda?"

Laki-laki tua itu mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap manic biru laut itu dengan tajam "Aku rasa, Hinata tadi bersama denganmu," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku melihat _nee-sama _berlari kea rah gunung tadi, mungkin ke tempat biasanya dia berlaih," Hanabi sepertinya menyelamatkan Naruto dari tatapan maut sang calon mertua.

"Ah… kalu begitu saya akan mencarinya dan mengajak Hinata pulang sebelum malam,"

"Sebaiknya begitu," jawaban singkat Hiashi menandakan ia ingin anaknya kembali pulang dengan selamat. Naruto segera pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga dengan melompati dahan-dahan pohon.

Beberapa meter dari kediaman Hyuuga, Naruto mengehntikkan langkahnya. Kata-kata terakhir Hinata terus terngiang di benaknya. Gadis indigo tersebut telah melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa. Berusaha menghancurkan dinding hatinya. Tapi ia terus menghindar, lebih memilih menjadi keras kepala dan menyakiti diri sendiri.

Ditariknya nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya. Naruto akan berusaha. Mungkin untuk saat ini ia hanya bisa memberikan perhatian. Mungin juga hatinya akan bisa menerima Hinata. Naruto menampilkan senyum cerahnya. Ia harus bisa, demi Hinata. Demi gadis yang telah berjuang untuknya.

Naruto sudah akan melanjutkan langkahnya, ketika dua orang anbu menghalangi langkahnya. "Hokage-_sama, _dua orang ninja pelarian sedang menuju kearah gunung. Semua penjaga di penjara mereka bunuh. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menenangkan para tahanan lain. Tapi dua orang tersebut tidak bisa kami lacak keberadaannya,"

Hokage muda tersebut menghela nafas berat, kenapa di saat begini harus ada masalah seperti ini. "Kalian cepat kerahkan para Jounin untuk melacak mereka, pergilah ke arah gun..nung? GUNUNG?! Apa kalian baru saja mengatakan gunung?!"

Naruto berteriak berang di hadapan kedua anbu tersebut ketika menyadari sesuatu dari laporan kedua anbu tersebut.

"I…ii..ya Hokage-_sama,_" Kedua anbu tersebut makin menundukkan kepala.

Naruto segera mengaktifkan mode Kyuubi, yang semakin membuat kedua anbu di depannya merinding. "Hokage-_sama, _mohon tenang kami… kami akan berusaha mencari mereka,"

Naruto sudah bersiap meninggalkan kedua anbu tersebut ketika berkata, "Jika sampai sesuatu terjadi dengan calon istriku, kupastikan kalian berdua akan mendapat pelajaran," Naruto menggeram marah.

Kedua anbu tersebut mematung ketika mendengar ancaman dari hokage muda tersebut. "KUSOOOO! Cepat kerahkan para Jounin untuk melacak Hinata-_sama,_" Anbu dengn topeng kucingnya memberikan perintah. Temannya mengangguk dan kemudian menghilang diantara kepulan debu.

Naruto berlari dengan cemas. Jantungnya seakan ingin berlompatan keluar dari dada kiri Naruto. Hinata harus selamat. Gadis itu harus selamat.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata.

Oo00oO

Hinata masih melanjutkan latihannya ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap sesuatu. Urat-urat nadi seketika bermunculan di sekitar mata putihnya. Dirasakannya dua cakra asing yang mendekat.

"Wah…wah…siapa yang kita lihat?" sosok laki-laki dengan baju tahanan dan rambut hitam panjang yang terikat ke belakang memperlihatkan sosoknya.

"Aku rasa, Hokage akan memberikan nyawanya untuk ditukar dengan calon istrinya, bukan begitu Hyuuga-_san,_" sosok lain dengan rambut merah darah muncul disamping temannya.

"Naruto-_kun, _tidak akan menukarkan apapun demi diriku, karena aku kan mengalahkan kalian" Hinata bersiap dengan kedua tangannya memasang kuda-kuda di depannya.

Kedua musuhnya terkekeh pelan "Kami tidak semudah itu untuk dikalahkan,"

'Naruto-_kun, _aku tidak akan kalah,'

Oo00oO

'Naruto-_kun,_'

Naruto seperti mendengar Hinata memanggilnya. Tapi dia menggeleng, tidak mungkin suara hati seseorang bisa terdengar. Ataukah dia mulai berhlusinasi tentang Hinata?

Ia mempercepat larinya. Ia tidak peduli apapun itu, yang ia tahu Hinata memerlukan dirinya.

'Tetaplah selamat Hinata,'

**~TBC~**

_**Yo minna-san…**_

_**Yang mau lemparin Yuu pakai kunai..gara-gara telat update boleh kok,,**_

_**Yuu terima dengan lapang dada…**_

_**Ini gara-gara ospek kampus yang berkepanjangan…**_

_**Haaah….capek minta ampun**_

_**Belum lagi kegiatan kampus untuk maba yang gg ada habis-habisnya..**_

_**Eeehhh…Yuu kok malah curhat…**_

_**Ini Yuu udah update…mohon reviewnya ya…**_

_**Yang membangun dan semangat…**_

_**Yang udah review kemaren-kemaren…mkasi ya…**_

_**Maaf Yuu belum bisa bales satu-satu…**_

_**Untuk rossi…nih…updatenya…mbak**_

_**Iya firasatmu benar…soalnya ngintipin aku buat waktu kuliah..**_

_**Hehehe…**_

_**Arigatou minna…**_

_**Ketemu di chap depan ya..**_

_**Salam Hangat,,**_

_**Yuu**_


End file.
